Tribal Traditions
by Avenger 22
Summary: When M'Baku challenges T'Challa, the king must find a way to peacefully reassert his authority. Summary is better than it sounds!


Tribal Traditions

"T'Challa! T'Challa!" Cried a masculine voice from the distance. The said king stood up from his throne. Anticipation ran through his veins. His warrior women, the Dora Melaje, waited by his side.

Two men, one blond and the other brunet, ran towards the village. The men were Clint and Bruce, who were often together. That was, whenever Clint decided to do something rash and impulsive. Clint usually dragged Bruce along for Clint's amusement.

"What is it, my friends?" asked T'Challa as the village people gathered around the two. N'Gassi came up from behind the throne and waited by T'Challa's side," What news do you bring?" he asked as the two bowed. Clint was the first to speak, as always.

"My king," he said, pointing towards the forest that surrounded the village," We have just spotted a small group of White Gorilla cult followers. We lost them, but they did attempt to attack us." Bruce nodded in agreement and both were silent.

T'Challa instantly felt anger and frustration flood at him all together," Were either of you hurt in any way?" he asked, trying to keep the calm in his voice. N'Gassi must have sensed this, because he looked skeptical of how T'Challa was handling the situation.

Both shook their heads," No, your highness. However, I did hear talk of the cult planning on attacking the entire tribe." Clint answered and the entire village began to murmur among themselves. Suddenly, out of the sea of voices one particular man spoke. Clearly even N'Gassi heard his voice, though clouded by many.

"Excuse me your highness," said Steve, a local warrior trainer and grand warrior himself. He stepped forward, his blond hair sticking out among the rest," but I must ask what Clint and Bruce were doing near the White Gorilla cult at all?"

King T'Challa nodded and turned to his friends," Well? What say you two to that?" he asked, trying to be the voice of reason in this crisis. N'Gassi must have seen through this disguise, because he did not look all too pleased. T'Challa would have to talk to him after this meeting adjourned.

Of course, Clint knew his response. He didn't even need to think about this or if he had, he'd done it very carefully," We were only hunting, your highness. We were on our own territory. I swear it." Again, Bruce nodded in agreement.

T'Challa nodded," I see. Did we not have enough food then?" he asked, making sure that these men, his friends, had not truly gotten themselves and himself into trouble with the adjacent tribe. He would hate to see them in any serious trouble.

Bruce shook his head, speaking before Clint could even open his mouth," No your majesty, we did not. We were on our own land. It was the White Gorilla tribe that went on our territory." Usually, people referred to the White Gorilla tribe as a cult, even though they were an actual tribe. However, T'Challa did not. Never had, never would.

T'Challa nodded," I see," he thought for a moment, everyone waiting in anticipation. Finally, he spoke," I will send a messenger to the White Gorilla tribe leader. If he does not respond in two days then we will go from there."

The entire crowd dispersed and T'Challa sat back down. Turning to his Dora Melaje he said," Hand pick your three best warriors and inform our messenger. Make sure our lieutenants have every weapon available to them. I have important business to attend to."The duo warrior women turned to glance at each other with concerned looks, but did not question.

As soon as they left, N'Gassi stepped forward as if he had read his mind. T'Challa made a mental note to learn to read people's expressions better. He waited for N'Gassi to lecture him, but heard nothing. T'Challa sighed tiredly.

"What is it that's bothering you?" T'Challa asked, impatience clouding his judgment and very much present in his voice.

N'Gassi sighed tiredly," You know what. Why did you allow them to wander off? Why did you allow the White Gorilla tribe to wander onto our land? Don't you know that he has been pushing you to go to war?" he asked, his questions never ending.

When T'Challa felt well enough to answer, he did. He remembered those many months ago when the tribe had moved near his, and how he said that they would not be a bother and would not cause trouble. However, as the months went by his tribe had damaged the land and T'Challa's own tribe worse and worse. T'Challa nodded.

"Yes I do acknowledge that he has been attempting war," T'Challa answered and N'Gassi's face remained stone. He looked like a toy soldier waiting to be wound up and played with. T'Challa continued to answer the questions in the opposite order," I only allowed the tribe to move to their land so that we could have allies near to us that would allow our numbers to be stronger if anyone ever invaded."

He still recalled the day that the Man Ape and he had signed the peace treaty. T'Challa could picture it perfectly now.

_The sun beat down through the canopy of trees. Today felt hotter than usual, but rain was to be expected soon. The trees seemed to be withering, the vines dead on the ground. In a part of the jungle where no trees stood was a large stump._

_Several guarded men stood around the stump in a semi-circle. The warriors on one side wore black and the warriors on another side wore white. Two men stood in the center, near the stump. A large piece of paper sat on the base, with two of what looked like wooden pens._

_N'Gassi stood near the stump, in between the two men. His eyes looked from both men in the circle. He picked up the pens and handed them to the men," Today is a historical day. Today is the day that the White Gorilla Tribe and the Black Panther tribe concur to peace."_

"_Indeed," Agreed T'Challa as he signed the treaty. He noticed the look in M'Baku's eyes as he watched T'Challa. The other man seemed to be silently laughing at him, as if he were mocking him. T'Challa wasn't entirely sure why, but he figured that it did not matter," Let us usher in a new era of peace."_

_The men on the right side of the semi-circle cheered in triumph. The Man Ape smirked as he signed the treaty. Once the warriors had finished, M'Baku spoke. It seemed as if he knew something was coming, but again what T'Challa could not decipher._

"_Indeed," Finally M'Baku spoke. His voice was clear and commanding. It was also firm and deep," let us usher in a new reign of peace!" His fist flew into the air and his warriors cheered in triumph. Soon afterwards, he signed the treaty._

Now T'Challa understood what M'Baku's expression was. What the reasoning behind it. The Man Ape had not meant to sign the treaty for peace. He had meant to use T'Challa's lands to his advantage. He had tricked T'Challa, and in turn tricked his entire tribe. M'Baku would pay for this, some way some how. Even if T'Challa had to go to war, he would make him pay. He turned to N'Gassi, who had probably been standing there throughout T'Challa's entire flashback.

N'Gassi bowed to T'Challa and the king spoke," Ready all of our warriors. I have some business to attend to." N'Gassi left to follow orders.

T'Challa noticed that most of the villagers were inside their homes. He saw the reason why. Entering his village with several guards surrounding him was M'Baku himself. He seemed as muscular as the day they had signed the treaty. A smirk spread across his face as some of T'Challa's warriors made their way to surround M'Baku. One look and they all backed away, but stayed just in case T'Challa would need them.

T'Challa arose from his throne to meet M'Baku. He remembered to keep his anger in check when he spoke," M'Baku, why have you harmed my friends? They were on my territory when you were not permitted."

M'Baku seemed to find this comical, because he laughed. It was hearty and seemed to say that he did not take T'Challa seriously. N'Gassi came out of nowhere as he followed T'Challa. T'Challa stood in front of the muscular giant, not at all fearing him. He knew that the giant was larger than he was and more muscular but T'Challa also knew that he had something else that M'Baku did not.

"I do not understand your concern, T'Challa," Spoke M'Baku, his voice betraying him. T'Challa also knew that he had better control over his emotions, and could hide them better than M'Baku. Right now, the Man Ape was displaying his over confidence a little too powerfully;" We were only hunting what was ours."

T'Challa shook his head, not believing what M'Baku was telling him. Sometimes, it was as if M'Baku did not understand the meaning of being a leader. However, before T'Challa could even open his mouth, N'Gassi spoke.

"So then you would bring on a full scale invasion? I do not think so." He answered and M'Baku looked as if he had just been stung. Both men turned to T'Challa, who nodded.

"I would have to agree," T'Challa replied, not sure of how to stop a full-scale war with M'Baku. He knew that his forces were strong, but not strong enough for a war. At least, not yet. Even if they were strong enough, T'Challa was not willing to risk the safety of his village just so that he could get even with this particular leader. No, he had a better idea," That is why I want a battle. Just you and I tonight as soon as the sun sets. Do not attack any of my warriors, or they will have my permission to attack or kill anyone who does so to them."

M'Baku scoffed, as if he could not believe what he had heard. To be honest, T'Challa was not sure of a better way of doing things. He figured that if he had done things differently, there would be bloodshed. At least, more than there needed to be. When M'Baku spoke, it was with arrogance and self-righteousness," If we fight, you will be on the ground begging for mercy almost as soon as we start."

T'Challa knew exactly how to respond to this," Then you will have nothing to fear if we fight in front of my entire village."

With this, M'Baku left. His warriors followed close behind him and it looked as if a storm were to occur. Several of T'Challa's own warriors taunted and teased M'Baku's guards. With one look, T'Challa ceased their mocking.

He grabbed a stone from off the ground, and threw it at the back of M'Baku's head. M'Baku swore under his breath and turned to T'Challa just as he was on the outskirts of the village. T'Challa followed his villager's example, and pointed to Clint, who had been one of the warriors jeering at the guards.

M'Baku cursed again, and moved as quickly as he could away from the village. His guards followed at a respectable distance, and beside him, N'Gassi laughed. His laughter rung merrily and Clint kept asking why T'Challa had pointed at him. He ignored Clint and turned to his Dora Melaje, who had returned from their task.

"My Dora Melaje, forget the task that I first gave you. I would like you to find the local priestess. I wish to have audience with her." He ordered and the two warrior women did as they were told.

A few moments later, his Dora Melaje came back with the local priestess. She had long, white hair and stunning dark blue eyes. She too, had dark skin like T'Challa and wore a blue dress.

T'Challa dismissed his Dora Melaje and they left. The priestess bowed when she neared T'Challa, more out of revere than anything else. To T'Challa's knowledge, she also had some background in giving advice, as well as being able to control the weather. The local women called her Storm, but T'Challa knew her proper name was Ororo Munroe. T'Challa admired her for her spirit and courage. That and she had helped the village on numerous occasions. T'Challa had never really taken the time to thank her, but he knew that he should have.

"You called for me your majesty?" She asked simply.

T'Challa nodded as he went to sit back on his throne," Yes. I need your assessment on my training. I do not know if you have heard, but I am having an exchange blows with M'Baku tonight."

Storm nodded in understanding. N'Gassi seemed to have left while T'Challa was not looking. Sometimes, T'Challa was grateful that N'Gassi had other things to do than tend to him. Even though N'Gassi was a dear family friend, T'Challa always thought of him as more of a grandfather type than anything else.

"I understand your Highness," Storm nodded," I would suggest training with all of our top warriors. Preferably Steve, Clint, and maybe even Natasha."

She looked up, her eyes barely above the ground. T'Challa shook his head, trying to focus on the present. After a while, he nodded," I see. Thank you Storm, your advice has been much appreciated."

Storm bowed again, her head dipping lower than usual," You're welcome, your Highness and please call me Ororo."

Without another word, she left the scene. T'Challa was just about to ask where she was going when he saw Logan. He was not exactly sure what Logan wanted, but for some reason he felt his cheeks growing hot. He shook off the memory of Ororo, and made his way towards the warriors' huts. His Dora Melaje followed close behind, their spears at the ready.

Deep in the forest of the Amazon, jungle was another village. It was not as large as the Black Panther's was, nor as elaborate. On a large throne in the center of the village sat M'Baku the Man Ape.

His face expressed his anger at T'Challa's little challenge. He had not expected T'Challa to issue such a contest. He had half expected the Panther hero to issue a declaration of war, but M'Baku also knew that T'Challa might not have the strength. Either in number or in something else M'Baku did not know about.

Two of M'Baku's warriors appeared by his throne. They bowed," You called for us, M'Baku?"

The giant nodded," Indeed I did. I need all of our best warriors. As you may have heard, T'Challa has decided to challenge me. I want to be ready to land him on his Panther tail!"

The two warriors shared concerned looks with each other. After a while, one nodded and kneeled," As you wish, M'Baku."

"We shall show you to your greatest warriors." The other one said and M'Baku scoffed.

He followed his warriors anyway, knowing that he had to train better than T'Challa did. He knew that he had to train harder, even harder than he had when he had conquered the Amazon. Somehow, he knew that if he did not come out as a winner after this challenge, he would regret it for the rest of his life.

Back at T'Challa's village, the Black Panther was training harder than he ever had before. He had tried at least several different approaches to the way his warriors attacked, but he did not seem to be getting anywhere. He had taken several breaks in the last half hour, and he knew the sun was about to set. He decided to take another break before he went back to practicing.

He sat down in a lotus pose on the ground. He knew that it was better to take a mental break as well as physical, but he still felt that he wasn't doing as well as he had lately. He decided to think over his strategy. He had beaten M'Baku several times, but those times had not been real.

He knew that brute strength alone would not help him. Mental strength was just as important as physical strength. Usually, he did not take enemies head on. He liked to try to attack them from the side. This was exactly what he had to try to do. He picked himself up off the ground and decided to try this tactic. He decided to talk to his warriors about this.

Fifteen minutes later T'Challa had just finished his last fight when he saw M'Baku enter the village. Again, guards beleaguered the giant Man Ape. The golden light glinted off what looked like his white cape. It flowed in the breeze and T'Challa almost rolled his eyes at the sight.

T'Challa followed the giant to the center of the village. N'Gassi was already standing in between the men. His expression was indifference. His eyes searched back and forth from T'Challa to M'Baku. Quickly, he explained the rules of the fight. Once he was finished, he bowed and got as far away from the two men as he possibly could.

M'Baku grinned," I shall allow you the first move, T'Challa." Something about his manner told T'Challa that M'Baku was a little more than bigheaded about this battle.

T'Challa nodded and charged towards the giant. His fists clenched at his side, he did not anticipate M'Baku's block. T'Challa swung a roundhouse kick at M'Baku's face. The kick knocked him backwards. Villagers were beginning to gather around the two.

M'Baku scoffed and stomped a foot on the ground. It shook and moved, as if an earthquake had just struck. T'Challa used this moment to throw an energy dagger. It scratched M'Baku's shoulder, and he bent down on his knees. Quickly, he got back up gritting his teeth.

He charged towards T'Challa, his fists clenched tightly. His meaty fist came close to T'Challa's face. T'Challa back flipped out of his way, and kicked him in mid jump. M'Baku growled under his breath as he slid back several feet.

T'Challa threw another energy dagger, which M'Baku caught in his hand. The giant howled in pain as the sharpness of the dagger made its mark. For a few moments, M'Baku held his wrist. While M'Baku was favoring his hand, T'Challa circled around him. After a while, M'Baku growled, charging again. T'Challa quickly grabbed another dagger from his suit.

He did a series of jumps around M'Baku. The Man Ape picked up a giant boulder and threw it. T'Challa dodged the boulder. He threw his dagger; this time aiming for the legs. The dagger sliced the shins, and M'Baku howled in pain. T'Challa took this opportunity to strike.

A series of jumps later, T'Challa was behind M'Baku. He jabbed the Man Ape in various spots. M'Baku fell to his knees, and T'Challa karate chopped his neck. M'Baku dropped onto the ground on all fours. T'Challa circled around the giant.

After a while, T'Challa was about to leave the scene when M'Baku rose. He swung his fist up at T'Challa. T'Challa back flipped away from M'Baku. The Man Ape clapped as hard as he could. T'Challa could feel the vibrations in his head. It pounded hard and heavy.

T'Challa covered his ears with his hands. He groaned and almost fell over. When he saw M'Baku charging towards him, he stood upright. He still felt his head pounding, but he knew that he had to defeat M'Baku. He back flipped away from M'Baku, then sent another energy dagger at him.

The dagger missed, but it did not matter. M'Baku was already slowing down. T'Challa could feel and see it. The Man Ape seemed to be out of breath when he reached T'Challa. The brute's fist glided towards T'Challa. T'Challa dodged it before it reached its target.

He wasted no time in delivering several front kicks to M'Baku's chest. He back flipped away from the brute to survey his work. Fortunately, his kicks had affected M'Baku. The animal was kneeling on the ground, still breathing heavily. T'Challa did not stop there though. He knew that he had to keep attacking M'Baku, even though he was beginning to grow tired himself.

T'Challa took out his claws and ran towards M'Baku. The monster had just picked himself back up. T'Challa did not allow M'Baku to recover. He jumped at the Man Ape and sliced his chest multiple times. As M'Baku went to grab at him, he flipped behind him. Before M'Baku could turn around, he sliced him again.

As M'Baku turned around to where T'Challa was standing, the feline hero jumped behind him again. So far, it looked like T'Challa was wearing M'Baku out. T'Challa scratched M'Baku on his calves. He knew that M'Baku's back must have stung. T'Challa could feel the monster grab at him.

T'Challa knew that he had to end this. Soon. He hoped to have dinner. By the looks of it, it was already nightfall. T'Challa could tell because the sky had already darkened. Not to mention the chill of the early night air. Goosebumps arose on his skin, but he ignored them and pursued on. He knew he had to finish this.

He landed a swift kick to the brute's feet. Before M'Baku had time to react, he fell to the ground. T'Challa swiftly stepped out of his way. Once M'Baku's head had finally touched the ground, T'Challa waited. It seemed as if everyone else were waiting as well. After a while, it was clear who had won.

Cheers rang through T'Challa's village. One at first, and soon another followed. Eventually everyone joined in as M'Baku's warriors picked up their fallen leader. More cheers, even louder this time, erupted when the warriors that carried M'Baku left the village.

One of the priestess, Ororo, ran up to him and before he could do, anything and kissed him. After a while, new cheers broke out among the village. Ororo pulled away, both faces a deep crimson. They both smiled at each other.

"Congratulations on your victory, my King." She muttered as he pushed a stand of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you, Ororo," He said and squeezed her hand. Turning to the crowd and then back at her, he lowered his voice," Although I believe this could have waited."

"Could it have?" Ororo challenged, with a grin, as the crowd's cheering grew louder. The blush on their faces was gone," Or are you just saying that to escape embarrassment?"

A grin came across T'Challa's face and he could not help but laugh at himself. Ororo soon followed. After a while, she leaned in close to him. T'Challa knew what she was doing, and was ready this time. He pulled the priestess closer to himself and soon his lips touched hers.

The crowd once again broke out into cheering and this time, applause. It continued like this until N'Gassi herded everyone somewhere else. Eventually, the two separated and T'Challa returned his attention to N'Gassi.

"Well done, your Highness." N'Gassi said with a smile. Even in the darkness of that night, T'Challa could still see it. Even without his enhanced Panther vision.

"Thank you, N'Gassi. However, I do not think this will be the end of the conflict. M'Baku will crawl back and try again. I believe that peace treaty will have to be destroyed." The king turned to his friend, his head cocked to the side. N'Gassi was smiling, for what reason T'Challa was not sure. T'Challa figured that it was because of his victory, but also because of something else.

After a while, N'Gassi nodded," It has already been taken care of, your Highness. Now please, the villagers are waiting for us."

T'Challa followed N'Gassi around his village. It felt good to have finally defeated M'Baku. However, he still knew that his mission was not over. He would have to face M'Baku again in many ways. However, this time he would be ready. He would train. Everyday and not just because someone threatened to take his tribe and his land away from him.

When N'Gassi finally stopped, T'Challa stood in awe. Standing in front of him was truly a feast fit for a king. Several tables stood in front of him with food stretching across every inch. The tribe members were already in their places, and seated. Royal guards stood around socializing. However, when they saw their leader, they stood erect and ready to defend.

After a while, T'Challa nodded and took his seat. He looked up at his friend, N'Gassi, who looked about ready to deliver a speech. Simultaneously, everyone quieted down. A smile split across N'Gassi's face and he spoke.

"This feast, as humble as it is, is for out great leader T'Challa. He has defeated one of our greatest enemies, the evil M'Baku, leader of the Man Ape cult. We know he will have many more trials to face, but we must all help him," He turned to look at T'Challa then back at the tribe," Long live King T'Challa, and his new mistress, the priestess Ororo!"

"Long live King T'Challa and Ororo!" Echoed the crowd, raising their cups in the air. And with that, they feasted.

The End

**Me: So I know that was kind of a corny ending, but I thought it was good. It was another one of the Misgiving Writer's writing challenges. The setting had to be rival tribes in the Amazon. I had to have a detailed and important flashback and my color was ignored.**

**Honestly, I don't know how well I portrayed my color, but I would like your opinions. Reviews would be nice! Most of the stories that I post for this topic will be the Misgiving Writer's writing challenges. It won't be the only thing I post. However, it will consist of most of it.**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing except Oc's so please ask before you use them!**


End file.
